Safe
by crissy-bubbles
Summary: Pucca has always loved Garu for 10 years now, nonstop. But what happens when Pucca suddenly likes and obeys Tobe? But only for a reason, to protect others. Will Garu take it seriously? Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery.


**I am Crissy, ya see? smh. This is my first fan-fic! Don't be afraid to review, I'll be more than happy to read them! (:**

**NO flames please! It's my first time!**

**Mean reviews = ):**

**Nice reviews = (:**

**Pucca does NOT belong to me! It belongs to Vooz!**

**Please enjoy :D**

**Quick note: I'm sorry to the people who think Pucca and Garu talking is OOC, but it's hard to write a story about these two without them talking, so I'm trying to make them with the same personality as they do on the show! k? k. Thankies!**

* * *

I continued strolling down the dusty roads of Sooga Village as the same girl clings to my arm, the same girl who has been doing so for many years. The crazy girl that everybody must know and love. The girl who constantly annoys me every second of the day.

Pucca.

She hugs onto me everyday. Whenever she sees me, she instantly jumps on me. I try my best to neglect her. But of course I can't do anything about her doing this... That is why I just have to tolerate her.

Everybody around thinks we're a couple. But last time I checked, I never agreed to that. It's just a wishful rumor about us.

Sure, I admit that she is cute and all and I like her, but she's technically FORCING me to love her. It's plain torture. And I have to deal with it everyday. It gets on my nerves a lot, and I guarantee, she does not even care. That's the thing about her. She just doesn't care. Only for herself.

If she stops being clingy all the time, and start acting normally like she should, I would give her a chance. Honestly.

She's been doing this ever since we were kids. It started when she was 5 and I was 7, but it got way too outta hand when she was 10 and I was 12. And ever since then she's been doing the same thing over and over again. Always. At age 15, shes still doing the same thing. And I always wonder why it has to be me? Why do I stand out more than any other boy in this village. Why did she choose me?

I try my best to avoid her, everyday. But this insane girl never gives up. No matter what. I technically REJECT her everyday and she doesn't even consume that, she still tries.

I saw her glance up at me, and I glanced down at her, she gave me the same smile she always has. I do like her. But with all the pressure everyone is giving me in this village, including her, I can't do anything. And I am way too busy to even care for a girl. There is no way I can. It's impossible. I have to train everyday, and it gets very hard and exhausting when someone pops up and crashes it all. It just never stops.

I just don't understand any of her crazy logic. Which does annoy me, often. But can't complain much though, I do feel a lot safer when Pucca is around, and I know she feels the same about me.

And if Ching and Abyo like her and think of her as a great friend, that's fine with me, no problem. I heard that giggle from her. That high pitched little giggle she makes when she's happy. Sounds innocent. But not for me. Basically, that is my signal for when she's going to attempt to do something. As that thought went through my head, she releases my arm and aims for my chest, hugging me.

I knew that would happen. But it's not like I'm going to run or push her away or anything, I am over that. A ninja should not run away from his fears. But she is a little girl, I would never lay a hand on her. Men who hit women aren't real men at all.

It is kinda cute how she is so small and I'm really tall. I'm about 6'1 and she's so small, she's like 4'11. It's cute how sometimes she can't reach up to me. It is rare that I would return feelings, and I only do it if I feel like it, or if she's sad.

I was walking to the Goh Rong for a friendly lunch with her, unfortunately, people call that a "date". Which. It. Isn't.

After I have gained my honor fully for me and my family and succeed with my enemies, then I shall get a girlfriend. And we all know who it's going to be. I don't know how I'm going to date anyone else in this world. And if I did date some other girl, Pucca would just cry her little heart out. So I might as well just accept the fact I'm going to be with her the rest of my life.

But I do wonder if she'll ever get tired of me. She liked me for 10 years now, never stopped once. She is the kind of girl who would never give up, until she gets what she wants. So every now and then I have to be nice to her and actually spend time with her, like now. The last thing I need is for someone like Pucca to be against me. It's heard enough with Tobe and his ninjas against me, if Pucca was my enemy from the start, I would be dead right now.

We walked up the steps and I pushed open the doors with her still by my side hugging me. I saw a couple of glances at us, and they immediately smile. Ugh. I hear whispers and "aww"s as we walked in to the nearest table. We both sat down ignoring everybody gossiping and she is still clinging on. She then sat up a little to reach up and kiss my cheek.

It doesn't bother me as much, what bothers me is that people are staring at us. I've heard so many theories about us since the last 10 years. Some people say we are a couple but I don't return feelings, some say I'm too shy, some say I don't like her at all. I've heard many. None of them are true. Does no one realize I'm too busy? Because that's the truth.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! ):**

**But thank you for reading to the people who made it this far down without leaving! Please leave a review! I'd be happy to read them!**

**Hint: Notice how after a while of Garu's thoughts he changed from being negative to positive? Hehe! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! (:**


End file.
